


Bound to Wherever

by shihadchick



Series: Down by the River [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Columbus Kelpies, F/F, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Strap-Ons, Teamwork makes the dream work, and everyone likes to watch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: Luc's got some very specific plans for how she wants to spend the day before their next roadtrip. And Ryan, Seth and Boone are very much on board.
Relationships: Pierre-Luc Dubois/Boone Jenner/Seth Jones/Ryan Murray
Series: Down by the River [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334431
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Bound to Wherever

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on pretty much directly from the last story in the series. Many thanks to [stonesnuggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonesnuggler/pseuds/stonesnuggler) for reading this over and editing help. <3
> 
> Any suggestions about people's potential allergies are 100% invented, no HIPAA violations here!

* * *

Ryan's the first one awake the next morning. 

It's not exactly unusual, by now; she's an early bird by nature, too many years of having to get up and do her homework before practice. That was a fair way away more often than not, which made for even earlier mornings, and her parents had been so glad by the time she got her license and they didn't have to do that part any more. And even if she didn't have homework she had chores, so now she works out early when she can, especially in summer, although summer feels very far away now, in the long dark days of January. 

It's felt warmer and brighter this year, of course, but Ryan isn't under any illusions about that having much to do with the weather. 

Boone should be an early riser too. Ryan had had regular chores, but Boone had farm chores growing up, and Ryan's had an earful about those over the years, enough to know that Boone's tendency to sleep in late whenever she can and even some times she probably shouldn't is a whole deliberate bone-deep response to that. She's sleeping in now because she can, and the hell to anyone who tells her different. Ryan finds it funny, most of the time, except for when she's the one trying to get Boone moving when she's only half-conscious and less than two cups of coffee into the day.

It's been educational to start learning Luc and Seth's morning routines over the last few weeks. Seth does hair care stuff at night, and mostly just rolls out of bed when she feels like it and is ready to go twenty minutes later.

Luc sleeps hard when she does sleep, but she's often up late and up early a lot, too. Ryan's had a few quiet mornings just with Luc, sitting on the side of Seth's bathtub and swinging her socked feet against it while she watches Luc do skincare things. 

Luc makes faces at her in the mirror, in between dabbing on moisturizer, and, well, about three other things that were apparently also moisturizer, but fancier, and completely foreign to Ryan, who is an eyeliner and lip balm kind of girl, and only moisturizes because being on the ice half the week is hell on your skin. 

"Hey, you should try this one," Luc had said cheerfully, once, her hands full of something that looked slimy, and Ryan had leaned back and almost fallen in the tub.

"Wait, you're not allergic to bees, are you?" Luc asked, looming over her and Ryan, like an idiot, replied honestly, "No?" because she couldn't see what that had to do with anything.

It had to do with something about her pores, she discovered, after Luc batted her eyelashes a little and then leaned in some more so that Ryan was accidentally on purpose looking down her shirt and therefore was too distracted to come up with an argument for why she shouldn't let Luc put a face mask on her, too.

It stung a little, but not bad, not worse than lemon on a papercut or a cracked lip, and it felt kind of fresh in an oozy sort of way that Ryan didn't think she could explain. She joked that Luc looked like a serial killer in hers, all smooth paper blurring the lines of her face with a few wisps of hair hanging damply around it, her mouth half obscured so that mostly all Ryan could recognize were her eyes.

When Ryan looked in the mirror it was to find that she also looked kind of like a serial killer, and if she was being totally honest about it, she hadn't noticed all that much difference in her skin afterward anyway, but it had been one thousand percent worth it for the way that Boone had shrieked when she walked into the bathroom unwarned and saw them both. 

Ryan had laughed until she _cried_.

"Stop touching your face," Luc told her, mock-stern. 

Ryan froze guiltily mid-movement, busy prodding at the skin around her jaw. It didn't feel all that different, no matter what the bee venom stuff claimed.

"Sorry?" she said. "I don't do this a lot!"

"You don't do that at all," Boone said from the doorway. "Normally, that is."

Ryan stuck her tongue out at Boone. 

"Luc said it was fun," she said, and paused, smirking at Boone. "And your reaction _was_ very funny."

"Whoa there, Hannibal Lecter," Boone said, rolling her eyes. 

Ryan bared her teeth, and tried to remember any of the lines from Hannibal that she could quote right back at Boone, but nothing was coming to mind really aside from the fact it had reminded her they were going to go back to IKEA at some point to buy the fake plastic deer heads, since they both kind of thought they looked cool.

Luc flicked water drops off the end of her fingers and waved her hand in front of Ryan's face. "Earth to Murr?"

"Sorry, I got distracted. You wanna make Boone do a face mask too?" 

Boone took a step back into the hall and shook her head, fast. "Nooo, I'm good," she said. "You guys should come hang out when you have faces again, me and Seth are just watching TV."

"We have faces right now, Boone Jenner," Luc yelled after Boone's retreating form. "I could eat you out right now and you'd love it!"

Boone's step faltered for a second but she didn't turn around or dignify that with an answer, and a second later she'd turned into the living room.

Ryan gave Luc a skeptical look. "I think Boone might be allergic to bees? So, you know, I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say she might not actually love that," and Luc just cracked up laughing, sitting beside Ryan on the edge of the tub and leaning into her, her whole body shaking with it. 

"Okay, sure, that's a fair point," Luc said. "Come on, we should probably get these things off now, anyway." 

"And then the oral sex," Ryan had said solemnly, and Luc just snorted, so Ryan wasn't totally sure she'd picked up the reference, but they had time.

* * *

So Ryan's up early, and it's just her for about half an hour, sitting in the kitchen watching the sun creep up and over the buildings downtown, catching faint sparkles off the river and the snow. The trees are still shrouded in ice crystals, an inch thick of snow on top of the branches, starting to groan and bow under the weight. If Ryan was outside, she'd be able to hear it, the slow green strain, growth under the chill of winter.

Then again, if Ryan was out there she'd also be able to see her breath in the air, catching sharp at her lungs, prickling along her skin, so maybe she's just as happy sat up on the fourteenth floor looking down at it.

The light's soft and pink and Ryan's just soft enough herself to admit that it's pretty, sipping at the coffee she'd convinced Seth's machine to dole out. She hears a faint noise at the kitchen door and it's Luc, blinking and bleary, leaning hard into the door frame and decidedly pre-coffee.

Ryan takes pity on her, gets up to pour another cup and presses the warm mug into Luc's hands. 

Luc drinks, hissing at the heat—that thing is hot—but she just keeps going since apparently her need to caffeinate is stronger than her desire to not burn the roof of her mouth. 

Ryan would offer to kiss it better, but the logistics of that one might be a little tough.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ryan asks, head tilted to one side as she scans Luc. Luc looks warm, rumpled, one of Boone's threadbare old Team Orr shirts hitting her at mid-thigh, and when had that migrated over to Seth's place, Ryan wonders. Luc's shorts are skimming her thighs, her hair is in her face, and her eyes are maybe half open. She looks comfortable, edible, approachable, and Ryan just wants to dive on in and find out how she's feeling. 

"Mmm," Luc says, sinking down onto the bench seat beside Ryan and leaning into her. Leaning on her, really; more of her weight is on Ryan than she is supporting herself, which obviously Ryan can handle, but it makes her feel warm and strong and good, that Luc trusts her so implicitly. "Too awake to keep lying there, too sleepy to do anything." 

Ryan slings an arm around her waist, helps Luc settle more comfortably against her. "The sunrise looks nice. It's all pink and apricot."

"Ooh, apricots," Luc says, perking up. "D'you think Seth has fruit?"

It is killing Ryan a little that she can't make a joke about peaches right then and there, but it's just not the same without an audience, and besides, sleepy rambly Luc is adorable and Ryan doesn't really want to break her flow of free association. 

"Maybe," Ryan says, like the fruit bowl with a bunch of California oranges and some apples that Ryan, for one, is a little dubious about isn't sitting right there on the table in front of them. "You sleep okay till you woke up?"

"Yeah, I dreamed we had a rap battle with the Banshees," Luc adds. "Dream Boone could break dance, it was cool."

"Boone is not nearly that cool in real life," Ryan says, imagining it. 

"I think Drake was the judge?" Luc adds, and Ryan has to laugh out loud then.

"Did we win?"

"Duh," Luc says, like it really is a given, like she can't believe Ryan even had to ask. "Always."

"Okay, good, keep that energy for the Cali road swing, huh?"

"You got it," Luc says, and then yawns, her jaw cracking with it. "Wanna make out?"

"You just woke up," Ryan says, which isn't no.

"I don't mind if you have coffee breath," Luc says generously, and Ryan snorts and takes her mug out of Luc's hands. 

"What if I mind?" she says, grinning at Luc.

"I hardly had any of that," Luc says, making grabby hands at the mug that Ryan had put down just outside of her reach, but without making any real kind of effort to get it back. If she'd just lean forward it'd be right back in her grasp, but she seems happy enough to cuddle up to Ryan and joke about it.

"I guess you could have some of my coffee, then," Ryan says. Her mug is closer, and she wasn't even close to finishing it yet.

Luc drinks what is, on second glance, almost all of Ryan's signicantly-closer-to-room-temperature coffee and then sets the mug back down, twisting in place to look at Ryan. She looks a lot more awake already, and there's mischief dancing in her eyes.

"Well, now we both definitely have coffee breath," she says, and lifts her chin up to kiss Ryan good morning.

It's shameless and kind of adorable and all kinds of dumb, but Ryan loves it anyway. She can't imagine not wanting this now she's had it. 

They both kind of zone out like that, kissing softly for a long while, and then it turns into just kind of leaning into each other, before Luc pulls away with a laugh and rests her head on Ryan's shoulder, eyes closing again.

"I keep thinking I'm gonna wake up," she confesses, her voice low.

Ryan brushes a strand of hair back from her face, lets her fingertips ghost over Luc's cheek, brush along her jaw. 

"Well, you do kinda still look half asleep now, babe," she says. 

Luc shakes her head fractionally, eyes opening, and they're so serious and careful that it steals Ryan's breath for a second. 

"No, I mean—I'm afraid I'm going to wake up from the most stupid hot dream I've ever had and not have any of this any more."

Ryan's heart constricts, and she inhales sharply.

"PL—no, we're not going anywhere, I promise."

"I know that," Luc assures her. "Just—sometimes, you know. It's scary. And this is so new, and I've never done it before."

"I don't think a lot of people really have four-person relationships very often," Ryan points out, trying to be fair.

Luc snorts. "I know that, it's new for you guys too, just, uh. I've never really, um. Dated anyone?"

Ryan's eyes widen in what is probably a slightly unflattering way, and she can't stop her immediate reaction, a full-on dropped jaw and look of total confusion. 

Luc, who swept into a bar she was two years too young to technically be allowed into, and walked out with the hottest girl there? Luc, who's rolled into every other practice her rookie year with hickies or bruises or, on one extremely memorable occasion, a lipstick mark on her ass; _that_ Luc has never dated anyone? Luc, who's so confident when it comes to flirting or having sex or just saying sweet things that make Ryan blush and Seth stutter and Boone go flustered and silent? That Luc?

Luc blushes furiously and shoves at Ryan; trying to push away her discomfort more than anything else, Ryan thinks.

"I mean, it's not—it's just." 

Luc deflates a little, and Ryan hugs her tighter, feeling enormously protective, feeling the full weight of the five years she has on Luc, the extra confidence and experience. 

"Hey, you know we're here for you," Ryan says carefully.

"I know," Luc says. "We're team, that's how it works, just—I don't always know what I'm doing, you know?"

"Luc, I'm pretty sure none of us really know what we're doing," Ryan tries to keep it light, a little rueful, but she does kind of get where Luc's coming from. 

Ryan hasn't dated a lot, but she's had girlfriends through from when she was in Everett until she made the big show. She'd dated Mal for almost a year after World Juniors, although in hindsight that'd been less dating and more that every time they managed to meet up they'd been too busy having sex to get around to breaking up. At least they were still friends. Ryan prides herself on still being friends with almost everyone she's ever dated, it's easier that way. And easier to convince herself she isn't making a huge mistake in pursuing this relationship with three of her teammates, as if it wouldn't be complicated enough with even just one of them. But if she knows they can stay friends, can keep playing together even if this falls apart? That makes it worth the risk.

And Luc is more than worth the risk. 

"You're doing just fine on the girlfriend front though," Ryan adds, feeling it shiver through her as she realizes that was maybe the first time she'd used that word in particular. 

"Really?" Luc says, and Ryan gives in to the temptation to lean in and kiss her again.

"You do your share, you're considerate of the rest of us, you're unselfish in bed, and oh yeah, insanely fucking hot. Yeah, Luc, you're doing just fine, I promise."

"Same to you," Luc says after digesting that for a moment. "I mean, you do all that too. And that thing you do with your mouth is—fuck. Do all the girls out in Sask learn that?"

Ryan sticks her tongue out at Luc and says, "Just the lucky ones."

"You should teach me," Luc says, with a tiny glint in her eyes that promises things that Ryan is very sure she's going to enjoy. 

"Let me guess," Ryan says, because she's not new here. "You wanna learn by doing?"

"I mean, hands on is the best way, right?"

Luc's grin is one hundred percent disingenuous and one thousand percent adorable, and Ryan is not at all immune.

"I guess I can roll with that," Ryan says. "You wanna finish breakfast first?"

"Oh my god," Luc says, "Don't—mom me while I'm hitting on you."

"I thought you might still be hungry!"

Luc mutters something under her breath about what she'd rather be eating, and Ryan admires the commitment to the bit, sure, but she's also not totally sure she'd be more interested in going back to bed if she hadn't been able to grab something to eat already herself. She needs something to run on, and frankly the idea of passing out in the middle of sex because she's hit low blood sugar is… not appealing. 

Then again, she's already eaten and Luc apparently doesn't care, so there's no skin off her nose if she goes along with it.

"Yeah, actually, okay? You wanna take this to the couch, or—?"

"Actually," Luc says, getting up and tugging Ryan so she's sat sideways, her hip pressed into the table and her body facing Luc—and, over her shoulder, the view out over the river—"I think here's good."

Ryan flushes all over, her face feeling hot, and she just knows she's gone an unflattering shade of red.

"Luc, it's the kitchen, we eat here—"

"Yeah, like you said," Luc gives her a truly wicked grin. "It's breakfast time."

"Oh my god," Ryan says, kind of dumbly, and she kind of wants to yell at Luc about how terrible that joke is, or judge herself for how blindly she walked right into it, but instead she's just obediently lifting her hips up when Luc tugs her underwear down, and Luc's sinking to her knees and shuffling closer, nestling into the vee of Ryan's legs, and—well, yeah. 

Ryan's into it. 

And that's how Seth and Boone walk into the kitchen to find them, not all that much later; Luc on her knees and Ryan about half a second away from sliding off the chair as she goes boneless under the effects of Luc's soft hands and clever mouth.

"Do we miss this every morning?" Boone asks, mostly rhetorically, but it still startles Ryan, who hadn't been expecting anyone to walk in and definitely hadn't been paying close attention to anything but Luc, and consequently nearly kicks her reflexively.

"Fuck," Ryan hisses, wondering for a second if it would be better manners to squirm away from Luc and not—be doing this, with an audience, who didn't exactly know what they were walking into.

"Oh, no, don't stop," Seth says in a hurry, like she's reading Ryan's mind off the ice these days as well, and she reaches out to hook her fingertips into the waistband of Boone's shorts and tugs her back into the doorway. 

What is it with Seth and door frames, Ryan wonders, and then Luc does something with her mouth that sure isn't anything Ryan ever learned in the Dub, and even though she hadn't thought she was _that_ close, fire licks up along her spine and she shudders and comes hard.

Luc sits back on her heels and licks her lips, looking incredibly smug. 

"Okay, yeah," Boone says, her voice thick and husky. "We should definitely start every morning like this, fuck."

Luc gets to her feet, grins at Ryan, and then goes over to the fridge to pour herself a glass of OJ and snag some bagels that she drops in the toaster. She's annoyingly, impertinently together; butter wouldn't melt in her mouth cool about it, while Ryan's still slumped in the chair and half naked, newly conscious of being sticky all over and that she should probably go to the bathroom and pull herself together, or something. 

"Gahhh," Ryan says, which is sincere, if not particularly helpful to any one of them.

"I'm very awake now," Boone announces, and then her voice gets kind of high on the end too, and Ryan doesn't need to be Nancy Drew to solve that puzzle; she looks over to find that Seth's got a hand up Boone's shirt and she's draped all over her back, cheerfully groping her in the kitchen doorway.

And Ryan can relate, honestly. Boone's got great tits and all of them enjoy that view and the chance to map out the, uh, topography. 

"Should we just go back to bed?" Ryan essays, glancing from them, to Luc and back again. "I mean, I know we have practice soon," but watching Seth touch Boone is doing the exact opposite of helping Ryan recover from having Luc blow her mind with her tongue, and it isn't doing anything to lessen her awareness of the slick, sticky feel of her thighs rubbing together when she shifts her weight on the bench.

Ryan is so, so fucking wet, and even though her professional brain is trying to remind her they need to get their shit together and focus on work, she just kind of wants to go get her brains fucked out by her girls. It's not even 8am and she's gotten off and she wouldn't mind doing so again, really. And no one else has gotten to come even once, unless Luc had snuck one in before the rest of them woke up. 

Luc has a bagel hanging out of her mouth and is chewing loudly, and it's deeply obnoxious but Ryan also still wants to just crawl over there and yank her boxers down and go to town on her, so clearly her days of having Taste and Style and Standards have come to a distinct end.

Luc just continues grinning at her, around the bagel.

Ryan has it so bad.

"I mean, we have to set a good example for the rookies, right?" Seth says, quite logically, except apparently she means in terms of going to practice on time and not showing your girlfriend/s a good time, and if Ryan was less by the book herself she'd be more than just fake annoyed about that. 

Seth ruins her own stated objectives a little by nuzzling into the side of Boone's neck and sucking a bruise over the side of her throat, but she doesn't take Boone up on the unmistakable invitation that was the way she’d gone boneless against her; instead she carefully sets Boone back on her feet and steps back, looking regretful. 

"So, what's for breakfast?"

"It's your fridge," Ryan points out reasonably. In other circumstances she probably would have taken advantage of being up this much earlier than the others and started making breakfast for everyone, but she'd been… distracted. 

"I think Ryan's for breakfast," Boone mumbles, not quite under her breath enough for any of them to miss it, but she lopes over to the counter where Ryan's still sitting—not entirely sure if her legs have started working again yet, if she's being honest—and filches a piece of toast off the plate that had been going cold in front of Ryan. 

"The bagels are good too," Luc says. "Did you get this jam at the German market or what, Seth?"

"Are you just always hungry?" Seth says, a little mock despair in her tone, but she goes over to inspect the contents of her fridge happily enough, leaning in to drop a quick kiss to the side of Ryan's mouth and then to Luc's on her way.

Luc licks her lips, and smirks some more. 

How did she get that good at nineteen, Ryan thinks, despairing a little. She's pretty sure her only 'move' at nineteen was having a good ass and being extremely willing to make the first move with bi-curious college girls. 

"Gotta feed the beast," Luc says cheerfully. "And we have practice in like an hour and after that I want the three of you to fucking ruin me, so, you know. Gotta carbo load."

Ryan blinks. When she glances over, Seth and Boone are about as dumbstruck as she is. Boone’s face is pretty priceless, actually; if Ryan was a worse person she’d take a photo and use it for blackmail every time Boone forgot to pick up her towels in the bathroom.

"Just checking," Seth says, "but when you say 'ruin'…?"

"Three girls, no waiting," Luc says. "Or three girls, a lot of waiting, I'll leave that part up to you, I guess, I just want, um. Everything?"

"Feeling like we haven't been paying you enough attention, Luc?" Ryan asks carefully. She feels like maybe the answer is yes; the ache between her legs is testament to how much attention Luc's paid to her, and maybe they haven't been reciprocating as well as they could have been.

"Nah," Luc says cheerfully, but Ryan's not entirely sure she buys it. "I just kept thinking about being in—the middle, all of you focused on me, and I wanna, uh, try it."

She trails off, looks slightly unsure of herself for the first time, and once again Ryan's so floored by her self-possession. "I mean, another time is fine too, if you guys have plans?"

"Plans," Boone echoes. "Babe, you think any plans short of, like, our actual jobs could distract us from you?"

Luc colors up nicely, pink in the face, and Ryan knows well enough that it goes the whole way down. If Ryan reached out to touch her, she'd be able to feel the heat off Luc's skin from millimetres away.

Seth, playing the asshole, pulls out her phone and makes a show of checking her calendar, which makes Ryan and Luc both choke back a giggle. "Yeah, I guess we can do that."

Boone walks over and drapes herself over Ryan, leaning in enough to lick the side of her neck flicker-fast before turning back to Luc. "Can we tie you up?"

Luc's expression doesn't shift, but her hand tightens instinctively on the bag in her hand, and it gives a betraying crinkling noise.

"Ooh," Boone says, "ooh, I think that's a yes."

"Something you hadn't told us yet, Jenns?" Seth asks, and slinks her way over to Luc, wrapping her arms around her and grinning over her shoulder at Ryan and Boone. 

It's oddly cute, considering they're both so fucking tall; Seth's probably the only person who could do that to Luc without looking more than a little ridiculous. But Luc snuggles back against her perfectly contentedly, and tucks under her arm in a satisfyingly compact way. Ryan kind of wants to take a picture of that, too, and then she remembers that it's 2019 and everyone on that side of the room actually still has their clothes on, so she grabs for her phone—sat forgotten on the table beside her mug—and takes one. 

"Do we look hot?" Seth asks, rubbing over Luc's belly with one big hand, slow and easy. Luc squirms, even though Seth's being entirely PG-rated. "Ryannnn, you can't post thirst trap pictures to Instagram before we've had breakfast."

"Oh, that's not going on insta," Ryan protests immediately, falling right into the trap, as Boone snickers, "So, private collection?"

"I'll flash you next time," Luc offers cheerfully, and Ryan is absolutely not taking the risk of photographing that, but she can't deny she's tempted. 

"You are kind of an exhibitionist too, huh?" Boone asks Luc, consideringly. "We should fuck you in front of the window one day, eh?"

"We'll get arrested," Luc hisses, which isn't quite a no.

Boone clarifies. "Of the apartment, not the car."

"Oh, that's okay," Luc says, and goes pinker. "You mean there, right?" and she gestures over her shoulder to the bay window, scattered with cushions, looking out over Columbus and the rivers. 

The building next door is the only other one tall enough to look in on them, maybe, though Ryan's never seen anyone at those windows, so it's probably safe. Just dangerous enough to feel good, maybe. 

"Yeah," Boone says, and they all kind of just look at each other for a charged moment. 

Seth's hand is still rubbing slow circles over Luc's belly, the side of her arm snug against Luc's breasts, and it's nice, but it also looks like something that's going to develop further and Ryan absolutely hates to be the one who has to say it, but she clears her throat and reminds the other three, "Guys. Focus. We've got practice pretty soon, right?"

"Ugh, fine, you're right," Boone says, and Seth kisses Luc quickly and then goes back to perusing the fridge by herself. 

"Anyone want eggs?"

None of them make the obvious joke.

* * *

They get to practice on time in the end, and remarkably unrumpled. Ryan does a quick once-over as they get out of the car; Seth’s driving, because her car is the biggest and also they haven't actually been back to Ryan and Boone's apartment for longer than it takes to pick up clean clothes in… a couple days. That's probably something they should actually talk about more, at some point.

But in the interim, Ryan can see that they all look fit to be around other humans. Seth's polished and graceful looking, wearing a much nicer equivalent of the pant suit that Ryan is also wearing, although her shirt is only buttoned about half as far up the neck as Ryan's is. Boone is aggressively femming it up, in a dress and blazer and what Ryan thinks is probably mascara as well as her signature eyeliner. Luc is wearing what Ryan would consider a summer dress with a heavy, fitted coat over top, and despite the fact she'd been ready quick enough to stand around and make sarcastic comments at the rest of them while they finished getting dressed, she looks even more like she's made an effort than the rest of them put together. 

Ryan doesn't mind the league dress standards, mostly: in the off season they can practice in whatever they like as long as it's not offensive, and at least they have a lot of leeway in what's considered appropriate for morning skate and in-season practices, when they're more likely to see media as well as fans. Left to her own devices she'd spend most of her time in underarmour, or loose shirts and maybe some gym tights, perfectly happy that way with just a coat over top when it’s cold out. In the grand scheme of things it's a minor sacrifice, at least. 

All four of them turning up together isn't a new development; even before they'd carpool a lot, although usually with Josh as well, whichever three were stuck in the back seat of the car complaining loudly about whose ass was taking up all the room, but it'd just been the four of them for the last couple of weeks. Josh wasn't saying much—and it wasn't like Ryan hadn't noticed she was staying at Harry's more often these days, even though Zach had moved out almost a year ago, and that meant Josh had the place to herself most of the time—but Ryan definitely caught a look from Cam that involved eyebrows and some speculation. Mostly, she hoped she didn't blush because then Cam would definitely know something was up, and Ryan wasn't totally ready yet for the amount of chirping she knew they were going to cop.

Or, come to think of it, the possibility of concerned comments from anyone who wasn't sure how the four of them could possibly work out as a foursome. Ryan hasn't been part of a relationship with more than one person before—hell, she's barely managed that much, too invested in hockey and being in control of her own life to want to share much with other people, especially the ones who don't understand that—but she's seen it work and she believes in her girls, so yeah, she’s going to have faith in them until proven otherwise. 

Of course, all the discretion in the world only helps so much when everyone you’re getting changed into gear around has seen you the day before, knows no one had gone out partying, and can see the very clear hickey that’s high up on Boone's neck and goddammit, Ryan has a feeling that she can't even blame Seth for that one, because she has a very clear memory of licking right up to Boone's ear as Boone giggled and squirmed under her hands while Ryan scraped her teeth over the side of her neck.

Thankfully, no one actually _says_ anything, but Ryan gets enough significant looks from Cam to be sure she’s going to be hearing about it later. Cam isn't even that much older than Ryan or Boone, but she definitely tends to be—well, Ryan can't say the mom of the team, because however much it would make her yell at them, that’s one hundred percent Dubi, but she’s definitely the loving and yet slightly judgmental aunt who'll both slip you a drink before you’re legal and lecture you at great length on using protection and peeing after sex, out loud, in front of whoever you were trying to hook up with.

Not, of course, that Ryan had found that out the hard way, or anything.

But still, that was a problem for future Ryan, and present Ryan is going to just get through practice and then shower it off and head home to debauch Luc some more. 

She squirms a little just thinking about that, and bites her own lip, hard. She has to focus, dammit.

That little bit of pain is enough to get her moving on getting changed, and by the time they’re all out on the ice, Ryan is in business mode.

Practice goes well, even with the new drills they’re running through—there’s a new powerplay set up the coaches want them to work on, and god knows the powerplay needs the help.

Ryan catches herself whistling, off-key and more than a little embarrassing, as they all make their way back to the locker room, and she quickens her step to get to the shower first. She makes it just ahead of Savvy, who gives her a knowing look, and fuck, of course Savvy knows about them all, there’s no way Luc hadn't spilled something to her, on purpose or not.

Savvy just gives her a broad grin—at least after years of living with Boone Ryan doesn't even blink at the missing tooth—and raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, hey, look at the time," Ryan says, gesturing with her bare wrist and deciding to keep bluffing her way on through even if anyone calls her on the fact she isn't actually wearing a watch. "We've got a thing, better make this fast, eh?"

If there’s one thing that professional hockey is good for, it’s being quick at showering and at changing clothes, since they end up doing that like four times a day. It kind of takes half the joy out of getting to shower, unless you’re really cold or really disgustingly dirty, honestly. Ryan had been taking baths instead in the off season, just to give herself something to enjoy about it, although the first time she always has to work to not brace for it, too used to only associating getting into the tub with ice baths during the season. And the effects of the cold tub are great, obviously, but god knows it’s not fun.

Ryan cleans up in a perfunctory fashion, runs some of the locker room generic shampoo through her hair real fast and rinses it out; she doesn't mind the stuff although Boone turns her nose up at it every time, but then Ryan has about a third as much hair as Boone, so maybe it was more about that. Hers isn't long enough to tangle, at any rate, although as she works the suds through it she realizes she’s close to needing a cut again; the long ends were getting too long, and her undercut needs tidying up for sure. 

"Weekend job," she mutters, and turns around one last time to get the hot water on her back, stretching out her shoulders as it beats down on them. 

She’s the first one out of the showers even with the pause to wash her hair, and it means by the time Seth—who’s about as quick as Ryan normally—gets out, she’s half dressed. 

"What are you—?" Seth starts to say, and then she catches Luc's eyes from the doorway, and stutters to a halt. "Oh, right, we have a thing."

Ryan grins, pulls her sweater back on and then shrugs into her coat and scarf. "Yep, that's it."

She settles back down in her stall and waits for the others to get themselves together, and if she’s a little bit enjoying watching them all get dressed, it’s nothing to how much she’s looking forward to watching them all get undressed again later.

Boone’s doing her usual thing of reading Ryan's mind, apparently—at least she hopes it’s that and not that whatever her face was doing was super obvious—and slows down, just to be an asshole, but there’s only so long you can plausibly take to zip up a dress, and Boone’s flirting with that, so it’s only a few minutes later before she’s ready too, and the four of them can head out.

"See you guys later," Ryan says, mostly in Zach's direction, but Savvy’s the one who responds. 

"Enjoy your day off, Murray," she says, which would've been unexceptional, except the wink she follows up with is the least subtle thing Ryan has ever seen in her life, and she'd seen Cam and Dubi flirting when Cam first made the team.

Do not go red, she orders herself silently, and just waves at Savvy before following Seth and Luc out the door. She can get Savvy back somehow later, Boone will probably have some good prank ideas at least. Having brothers is good for some things. 

She doesn't say anything else until they’re all in the car, and even then it’s only general conversation; the four of them talking about the Syracuse Sirens, their first opponent on the upcoming roadtrip, and very carefully not mentioning anything else. It’s so careful that Ryan starts getting nervous, almost, like there’s something fraught about what they’re all being so cautious not to say anything about. 

They pull into the lot in Seth's building without saying much of anything, and Ryan’s starting to wonder if they’re just going to spend the rest of the day like this—talking about hockey and watching shit on Netflix and playing video games and everything they used to do—when Luc pops her seatbelt off and says, brightly, "So, we're gonna the thing Seth said with the bay window now, right?"

"Jesus, PL," Ryan says, nearly choking on her own spit. How does Luc just come out with things like that?

"Oh please," Luc says, "that was hardly dirty, coach could've heard me say it and just thought we were talking about interior decorating."

"No one could hear you say that in that tone of voice and think it was about interior decorating," Boone points out, almost as calmly as Luc. At least one of them is keeping their head.

"Nah, saying dirty stuff in public is more like, 'I'm gonna go upstairs and get naked and anyone who wants to fuck me till I can't walk should join me.'"

Ryan fumbles with the seat belt, suddenly incapable of getting herself out of the car, which was something she'd had pretty solidly on lock for a good twenty years now, and tries to come up with something to say that isn't "gahhh!"

Luc swings her long legs out of the car and strides off to the elevator, her stride eating up the short distance, and the three of them just stare at her like idiots—okay, Ryan has to admit, it’s not like the view isn't spectacular—before exchanging looks and trying to run after her.

Somewhat inevitably, all they succeed in doing is getting in each other's way, and the elevator doors close on Luc's smirk and casual lean against the back wall before any of them can get close enough to hold it. 

"Should we be embarrassed to be this gone on her?" Ryan asks—well, the fresh air, essentially.

"Nah, anyone who takes one look at her will totally get it," Boone says, and Seth just leans against the wall beside the elevator, blatantly looks first Ryan and then Boone up and down and adds, "Not just her."

"Seth," Ryan hisses, "I bet your building has cameras down here."

"What, I'm not doing anything," Seth says, and she folds her arms inside her jacket, shoulders hunching forward in a way that makes it blatantly obvious she’s pressing her breasts together, the shadow of cleavage between them deepening as Ryan shamelessly looks down her shirt.

Seth has apparently only bothered to do up about four of the buttons on her silk shirt this time, and Ryan is only human. 

"Ngggh," Ryan says, and taps her foot impatiently.

Eventually the elevator doors open in front of them again, and it creaks its way back up to the fourteenth floor, but as the doors open… there's no Luc.

Ryan’s initially glad that they aren't walking into Luc doing something daring in what is technically a public area—although a little disappointed, too, but the feeling that takes over from that almost instantly is confusion and more than a little concern, because where else can Luc even be? It isn't like she has Seth's keycard for the gym or the pool or whatever.

Seth sighs, right in Ryan's ear, and slings an arm possessively around her waist. "She knows my passcode, apparently."

"Oh," Ryan says soundlessly, shaping her mouth around the word, and that makes sense, and she should’ve guessed, but since Seth has never officially told them the code she's been trying not to let her memory hang onto it. 

But apparently that was okay, and Seth leans forward to punch the code in, not even trying to act like she doesn’t expect Boone and Ryan to remember it too, the door swings open, and it’s immediately obvious that Luc hasn't wasted a second of her head start. 

Luc is gloriously naked, posed carefully in the bay window, head tilted back, limned with the pale winter sunlight.

Ryan swallows, hard. 

"Take a picture, it'll last longer?" Luc says, her cockiness dissolving a little at the last, the word going up in inquiry, and she’s too much herself to not follow that up immediately with, "I mean, don't actually, none of you remember to lock your phones half the time, but you know what I mean."

Ryan does, in fact, know what she means, and would say so but she's distracted by Boone, who has a much better grasp on the situation, by the looks of it, and who has just dropped her bag inside the door without a care for where it lands—on Ryan's foot, thanks Boone—or what was inside it, and is already halfway through taking her own clothes off.

Ryan kicks Boone's bag over towards the shoe rack, considers saying something sarcastic, and then decides that discretion is the better part of valor. And that they'll all get laid faster if they don't have to stand around arguing about it first.

"Ohh, that is pretty," Seth says, closing the door behind her and flicking the deadbolt over, one arm twisted behind her back, not taking her eyes off Luc and Boone. Seth, the art collector, the appreciator of the aesthetic, the one person that Ryan would not be surprised to find hanging up a nude picture of, well, _anyone_ in her front hall for everyone to see, and also maybe the only person that Ryan would believe was only about thirty percent into it in a sexy sort of way.

"This is just never going to get less hot, is it," Ryan says, and this is not a question, because she knows she's right. Boone is on her knees by the bay window, trailing her fingertips along Luc's belly, up between her breasts and over her collarbone; is pressing soft kisses to the inside of her knee, her thighs, worshipful and sweet.

"C'mon guys," Luc pants, her voice going shuddery and tremulous when Boone noses her way back up her thigh. 

Ryan shivers sympathetically; she can imagine so clearly how that feels; Boone breathing hot against her skin, warm air dancing over the thin skin of her inner thigh, over heated swollen skin, going hot-cold when it hits where she's wet, and getting wetter again in response. Luc gets so slick when she's turned on, and it makes Ryan want to dive in there and try to drown in it, and she has to swallow hard a few times, her own mouth watering.

"Where do you want us, babe?" Seth asks, giving Ryan a little shove to get her moving towards the window again, nudging hip to hip. 

Ryan nearly jumps when Seth's arm wraps around her from behind—she wasn't expecting it—but she relaxes again immediately when she realizes what's happening. And then grins helplessly as Seth's hands move up to start tugging the buttons of her shirt undone, her thumb easily flicking the button at the top of her slacks open when she reaches Ryan's waist.

"Helpful," Ryan murmurs; it's half true. Ryan's gonna be naked faster this way, but she's getting wet and squirmy too, and this is meant to be all about Luc, at least to start.

"Nah, that's good," Luc agrees, "Thanks, Seth. Ryan, when she's done you should get Seth undressed for us, too."

"I do get the fun jobs for once," Ryan says, and turns to kiss Seth real fast, just while they've got their hands busy with other things.

Seth's hands don't stop moving either, shoving Ryan's underwear down her hips and then coming back up to fight with the hook of her sports bra. It's kind of old and the fastening's slightly wrecked, the hooks twisted and on their last legs, and Ryan feels bad, but not bad enough to help. It takes a few seconds longer before Seth hisses a victorious "yes" as she finally gets it undone and peels Ryan's bra off, too, till Ryan's standing there just as naked as Luc is, her clothes in a pile around her feet in the middle of Seth's living room. 

Thank god, Seth keeps her place warm, so Ryan's not shivering or cold or anything like that, but her nipples are definitely perking up, and Luc has absolutely noticed that, licking her lips as she watches them. Ryan has a job here though, and she's not going to forget that. 

She turns back to Seth and starts pulling at the fastening of her pants—tighter than Ryan's, and a fabric that looks like it's going to crease, so Ryan helps Seth step out of them and then lays them over the back of the couch instead of letting them join the pile on the floor. 

Seth's just wearing a silk top under her blazer, and it's loose enough she doesn't even need to tug at the buttons, there's just the whisper of soft fabric as Ryan lifts the hem and peels it slowly over her head. Seth's also wearing a lace camisole and a sports bra under that; more layers than normal for her, but Ryan disposes of both of those in short order too. 

She can see Seth's already turned on too from the way she hisses as Ryan runs her palms up her sides and over her breasts, skin dragging on skin. Seth's so sensitive that Ryan knows now that she could probably get her off that way if she touches her just right; if she gets her mouth on Seth's breast and pinches carefully at the other, that Seth would convulse against her and shudder through an orgasm, but this is for Luc, and they're doing what Luc wants. 

At least, they're doing what Luc wants first. 

Ryan's pretty sure there's going to be time to do other stuff later. 

"I really could watch that all day," Boone says, glancing back over her shoulder, and then she goes back to what she was doing to start with and licks right up into Luc, her mouth pressed hard against her pussy, and Ryan can see the way her jaw works as she licks and sucks and swallows, and thrusts her tongue into Luc's body. 

Luc groans and lets her head fall back, her legs splaying open wider, hips moving. Her knee knocks into the window with a dull thunk, and they all freeze for a second but nothing happens, it's fine, and Luc has both hands clutching onto the edge of the window seat with a death grip, her knuckles white. 

"Fuck," she moans, panting hard, but with an effort she forces her eyes back open, looks over at Ryan and Seth. 

"Where do you want us?" Ryan asks, her eyes flicking between Boone—head bent in, intent on her work, soft sounds of skin on skin as she nuzzles into Luc's cunt, her back arched in a beautiful line, hands on Luc's knees—and Luc, shivering a little under the weight of all of their eyes, but not bowed at all.

"I, uh," Luc says, her words a little choppy, but she's still got most of her control, most of her faculties working. Ryan can also see the big muscle of her thigh is twitching, like it's trying to urge Boone on, higher faster harder as well. "Come here, I want—one of you behind me, like Boone did the first time. Um, and," she pauses, blinking hard, like it's hard to focus. And Ryan's had Boone eat her out more than a couple times now, enough to know that it _is_ hard to think. "Ohh shit, there," she says, and her hips buck. "Okay, okay, right, whoever’s left, there's a box in my backpack, can you bring it?"

"Ooh," Ryan says, intrigued. There are a few options—quite a few, really, for whatever extras Luc is planning on incorporating—and she doesn't quite want to guess outright, but she is definitely looking forward to finding out. 

She glances at Seth, weighing up what she wants. "You want the bag or, uh, the slightly less delayed action?"

Seth wavers, actually literally, shifting on the balls of her feet as if she’s torn between two competing and equally compelling desires. But Luc wins, Luc-immediately wins and she gives Ryan a ’well one of us has to make a choice’ sort of look and says, "I'll take lumbar support."

Luc snorts, although it gets a little wavery as Boone leans in harder, seals her mouth around her clit and sucks hard. "That better not be all you're supporting," and, well, that isn't very subtle at all. Ryan honestly kind of admires it. 

"Yeah, yeah, I've cracked your little code," Seth says cheerfully, and slides in behind Luc, stretching one long leg out either side of Luc's hips, leaving Boone enough space to work between Luc's thighs. Seth leans in and presses her mouth to the soft skin just under Luc's ear, runs her fingers through Luc's hair, combing it back off her face and out of her eyes where the flyaway strands keep falling back in front of her face.

"Sethhh, come on," Luc says, getting squirmier as Boone gets down to business, making noises against Luc's skin that are honestly making it hard for Ryan to stay on her feet, too.

"I got you, babe," Seth says calmly, and then she finally does what Luc has not-so-subtly been asking for; slides her arms around Luc and cups her breasts in her hands. She shifts around just enough that she can play with Luc's nipples as well, teasing between thumb and forefinger, lifting her palms to push Luc’s breasts together to make cleavage that Ryan could happily burrow into for the winter, just touching and stroking her all over. 

Luc’s making noises like a happy cat, rubbing herself against Boone and Seth in turn, her eyes closed, and Ryan stares for a few seconds longer before getting her act together. She has a job, Luc asked her to go get the box, so that’s what she’s gonna do.

It’s the work of a few seconds to get back to the front door and dig through Luc's bag; it takes a couple seconds longer for her fingers to find the rough cardboard edge of a box—plain brown, stamped for 2-day delivery, with a very anonymous looking sender's address.

Ryan shakes it, because there are some impulses you just don't grow out of. It doesn't rattle, but there’s a satisfying heft to it, a little weight to whatever is in there. And Ryan knows exactly what she’s hoping is in there. Great minds think alike for sure, huh. 

"You want me to open it here?" Ryan yells back, sticking the end of her finger under the tape and starting to tug it up. It'd be easier if she had longer nails, but she’s pretty sure she can open it without a knife, and probably even without using her teeth.

"Bring it—oh fuck, Seth—here," Luc yells back, her voice wobbling a little in the middle, and Ryan lopes back over with the box in hand to find Seth with one arm curled under Luc's breasts, snugged up tight against her ribcage, and her other hand rubbing at Luc's clit. Well, that probably explains the distraction, Ryan thinks with a grin, and tries to ignore the way that watching them is making her own cunt throb in envy.

Luc fights her eyes open and beams easily at Ryan.

"Great, you got—okay, Boone, please, ah, gimme like thirty seconds here?"

Boone leans back onto her heels, smirking, and god, her whole face is wet, just covered in Luc, and Ryan squirms on the spot just looking. 

"Can do," Boone says, and waits for Luc to keep talking.

Seth does keep playing with her clit, but it’s a lot more gently by the look of it, and Ryan can see the way that Luc is so clearly resolved to try and act like she isn't affected by that, even though the muscles in her thighs and stomach are twitching and shaking with the effort. 

"Okay," Luc says. "Open it up and put it on, Ryan," and Ryan feels a shiver run down her spine, nerves aflame.

She tears the box open, too impatient to try to do it more carefully, and pulls out a smooth box, brightly colored, and then a tangle of leather straps. She can feel her heartbeat echoing in her ears, thudding loud with possibility.

Ryan sets the harness aside on the cushion beside Luc's heel and opens the smaller box as well. A dark blue dildo rolls into her hands, smooth and gleaming, almost shimmering, only even vaguely dick shaped, but shaped exactly right to give any of them a very good time. 

It feels good in her hands, cool and solid, a little lighter than she might've expected, with that silky feel of the very best kind of toy. 

"Hello," Seth says appreciatively. "You go shopping without us, Luc?"

"For us," Luc protests, and shivers as Seth pinches her side teasingly before sweeping her hands back up to cover her breasts again. "Fuck, okay, okay, guys, pause a sec."

Boone leans back from where she'd been drifting forward again, which is a wonder; normally she doesn't like to stop before whoever she’s with has gotten off, but it’s obvious enough that Luc had a very specific plan, and Boone wants to know what it is as much as Ryan does. Seth freezes as well, but hers is still more the kind of pause where she stops moving but is still touching Luc, and Ryan knows just how agonizingly good that kind of a tease can feel. 

Luc raises a hand up to rub her mouth, knuckles dragging across her lips while she takes a couple of fast, shaky breaths, making herself slow down until she’s ready to talk.

"Okay, so what, uh. What I want, is for Ryan to fuck Boone while she's going down on Seth, and then—" Luc's hands clench on the cushion and she takes a second to get herself under control again, blush riding high on her cheeks, bright red from how dirty it all sounds, laid out bare like this. "And I want to sit on Seth's face and watch you all."

Ryan swallows hard, feeling her own face flaming, and Boone looks about the same. It’s harder to see on Seth of course, but she’s chewing hard on her lower lip, and her hands are shaking a little, where she’s touching Luc. The picture Luc is painting for them all is just—

It’s absolutely filthy, completely shameless, and god, it sounds so fucking hot that Ryan is a little afraid she’s going to die.

"Uh, and, like. I maybe want all of you to fuck me with it after, too," Luc adds in a hurry, and Ryan has to stuff her hand into her mouth and bite down hard rather than moan out loud. 

"Luc," Seth says, and her voice is rusty and cracking and Ryan files this away in her mind as what Seth sounds like when she’s really, really turned on. "Luc, I hate to tell you this, but this isn't gonna work in the window seat."

Luc had tensed, the first half of that sentence, but abruptly relaxes when Seth gets the rest of it out. She burbles out a warm giggle that turns into a gasp as Boone bites her thigh pointedly before she tugs Boone's head back—fingers wound tight into her hair—and says, "I mean, I guess the bed would be okay too."

Ryan exchanges a look with Boone, who is obediently keeping her head still where Luc was holding it, but is also stretching cautiously, rolling her shoulders and arching her back at intervals, and says, decidedly casually, "I mean, we can keep the curtains open."

"There's only one other building this high," Seth points out, "and also I have—" her words are muffled as Luc twists around and puts her hand over Seth's mouth, stopping her in her tracks.

"Seth," Luc says sweetly, "let me have this. I'm gonna sit here and think about anyone who could watch you all—having me, like this, because that's hot. Reality was not invited."

Luc pauses a moment, waiting for Seth to nod, and then removes her hand. "Well, I guess we can allow that," Seth says. "Fuck, let's do this."

"I think you have to get on the bed first," Ryan says, still idly stroking the curves of the dildo between thumb and forefinger, and not at all unaware of how all three of them are watching her do that with laser-like attention.

"I think Luc has to let go of my hair first," Boone points out, and Luc lets go with an apologetic murmur, so quick it was like she'd been shocked, and Boone twists onto her feet almost instantly in one smooth motion and kisses her, apologetic as well, and says, "It wasn't like I didn't _like_ it."

"I think Ryan has to put that harness on first, actually," Seth points out, and she’s right, and Ryan does.

The leather’s butter-soft and smooth against her skin, the buckles sitting flat and moving a hell of a lot easier than the last time Ryan had done something like this, which probably said more about the difference between a twenty dollar fake leather harness that had been on sale from an online store that Ryan knew charged your card with something completely bullshit in case your parents or roommate saw the bill, versus an actually nice piece from a toy store that probably was an actual shop somewhere and not just a warehouse at Amazon. 

Admittedly, even on her entry level Luc is making a lot more than Ryan had done back in Everett. 

The admiring looks she’s getting from all three of them are also pretty reassuring; Luc looks too turned on to cope with life and has her palm sliding down her own stomach until Boone notices and grabs it, and Seth's eyes are molten and hot in a way that makes Ryan feel like she’s going to catch fire all over.

"Oh, right, it vibrates too," Luc adds hurriedly, her hand twitching under Boone's. "Fuck, I think we need to charge it first though?" She looks crestfallen at the idea.

"Yeah, don't care," Ryan says, striding towards them, feeling the half-familiar weight pull against her hips, the dick rocking a little with every step, bobbing just below her belly. 

The end of it that sticks through the harness is soft and textured, and it would probably feel great if they'd stopped to charge the batteries first, but frankly even that much movement is rubbing against her clit, plain old friction from extremely clever design, and Ryan spreads her thighs a little wider just to see and can't bite back the pleased growl as that does good things for her too. She’s pretty sure fucking anyone with that thing is going to get her off too, and also if they ever manage to get out of the apartment again Ryan wants to go sex toy shopping with Luc because fuck does she ever have good taste. 

"Ugh, that's so hot," Boone moans, her eyes hot and fixed on Ryan. "Fuck, let's do this."

"You just want her to stick it in you," Seth jokes, her hands tight on Luc's skin still, and Boone just laughs, low and throaty, and says, "Hell yeah, like you don't feel the same."

"…okay, fair," Seth says, and then she blinks and shakes the moment off, trying to get them back on track. "How'd you want to do this again, Luc?"

"You lie down on the bed," Luc says, rolling out of Seth's grip with some reluctance, and stepping carefully around Boone, still standing right by the window. "And then Boone on her hands and knees, and Ryan, uh, we might need to do this on an angle, actually."

"You have got to get a bigger bed, Seth," Boone complains, but she moves gracefully enough to follow the rest of them, shifting her weight from one foot to the other while she waits for Seth to scoot up onto the bed and then stick a pillow behind her head, lying diagonally across the mattress, her legs spread invitingly. 

Boone doesn't wait for an engraved invitation; she climbs onto the bed as soon as Seth is settled, licks her lips and then Seth's, making Seth arch up and hiss, "Fuck, Boone, I think you should wai—"

"Not on my account," Luc says cheerfully, standing by the head of the bed with an eagle-eye view and perfect angle. "God, that's so hot. Hey, Boone, do that thing with your tongue—" and from the sounds Seth is making, she is.

"Hey, did you get stuff?" Ryan asks Luc, raising an eyebrow. She doesn't exactly mind, but given what Luc seems to have planned for their day it seems maybe better safe than sorry, and definitely easier cleanup.

"Oops, yeah," Luc says, and yanks open the drawer to Seth's side table to dig out a strip of condoms and a small bottle of lube.

"Hey," Seth says, her head turned to look, and she’s way too focused for Boone to be doing more than just priming the pump, so to speak, "Where did you—? Those aren't mine."

"Stocked up earlier," Luc says breezily. "C'mon Ryan, I wanna see this too."

"Impatient," Ryan chides, but she tears open one of the condom packets quickly enough, and gives the most cursory pass of her lube-wet palm over the length of it, enjoying the smooth curve of the dildo under her fingers, thinking about how good it’ll feel to be inside Boone, to feel and hear and taste the little noises that get punched out of her when she gets fucked. Ryan’s heartbeat kicks up, echoing in her ears, her mouth dry, and god, she’s so ready to do this. It’s fair to say Luc isn't the only impatient one, and Ryan wipes her hand on the outside of her thigh and moves over towards the bed.

"You ready for this, Boone?" she asks softly, wanting to get that extra confirmation, the encouragement, and frankly well aware of the way that trying to make her talk about it first will just get Boone even more wound up. 

Rather than dignifying that with an answer, Boone waggles her ass in Ryan's direction—Ryan thinks she might've been trying to twerk and failing, the mattress giving under her knees in a way that couldn't be totally comfortable or entirely stable—and that was about as clear a yes as Ryan could ask for. 

It’s even more clearly a hurry up, and Ryan is done waiting. 

"Let's do this thing," Ryan says, and Luc mutters, "let's get this bread" under her breath, and if she’s referencing memes they definitely aren't distracting her enough, so Ryan gets one hand on Boone's hip and the other on her dick, lining herself up. 

She presses forward slowly, pushing the head of it up and over Boone's pussy, sliding easily against slick flesh, nudging at her clit and making Boone hiss. 

"Fuck me already," Boone demands, her voice muffled by Seth's cunt, and god, Ryan can feel the electric tingle of this all from head to toe, skin breaking out in goosebumps. She still can't quite believe they get to do this. 

How is she, of all people, the one who’s having a foursome with her teammates? And she really needs to focus on fucking Boone and not on getting distracted with wondering how she'd gotten so lucky in the first place, because the little scenario Luc has written up for them is complicated and Ryan doesn't want to be the one who fucks it up for all of them. 

So she shifts her weight, pulls back, and then thrusts forward slow and steady, angling her dick up a little, pushing inside Boone, slow; slow, heady and completely inexorable. 

Boone's back arches in immediate response, curving with hot pleasure, bowing herself around the dildo, around Ryan inside her. She gives a choked little gasp as Ryan bottoms out, and then another as Ryan's free hand—no longer on guidance duty—curls around to play with her clit. 

Boone jerks against her, the domino effect of conservation of energy pushing the base of the dildo back against Ryan's clit as well, rubbing on her as she grinds against Boone, and fuck, it’s exactly as good as she'd hoped it would be.

Seth is moving under Boone as well, panting audibly and shifting, squirming against Boone's mouth, her heels sliding against the soft sheets as she tries to rock up against Boone, to get more pressure. 

As Ryan thrusts forward Boone moans, and Seth gasps out a "fuck" as well, and Ryan looks up to see Luc sitting at the head of the bed, legs curled under herself, watching them with her eyes wide. She has a hand between her legs, pressing the heel of her palm down as she watches, mouth open, breathing hard. 

"This what you were looking for?" Ryan asks, hearing her own voice go all soft and breathy, starting to feel the burn in her quads from holding herself up to reach Boone properly, the way her abs are working as well. Fucking someone like that is hard work, and Ryan loves every second of it, loves being able to feel it all over, all the extra sensation that tells her just how good she's making it for them all. 

"Fuck yes," Luc says, "You guys are so hot." 

"PL, c'mon," Seth says, gritting the words out, like she’s struggling to carry out a conversation at the same time, and it makes Ryan just want to fuck Boone all the harder for doing such a good job at making Seth lose control. "I'm gonna come in like, a second, Boone's mouth is—you know, fuck, just—thought you were gonna let me touch you first. Taste you."

"Okay, cool, patience is overrated," Luc says, all in a hurry, and she scrambles up into position, slinging one knee either side of Seth's head, grabbing onto the headboard for balance.

Seth writhes on the spot, twisting up to reach Luc better, thighs trembling, and Ryan isn't sure whether it’s Boone or Luc who moans then, just that all of them are making noise, even Seth. Whatever sounds Seth is making as Boone licks even more enthusiastically into her are muffled by Luc's cunt, but from the way that Ryan can see her throat moving it’s very clear that she’s completely gone as well.

Ryan flexes, sinks deeper into Boone, and then lets herself go limp, draped over Boone's back, mouth pressed to her shoulder. 

"This good for you too, babe?" she asks, letting her hand run over Boone's stomach, feeling her abs tense, and Boone tries to squirm, tries to push back against Ryan and the dildo, tries to rock forward to get Ryan's hand moving, but Ryan’s determined, Ryan has a plan, and Ryan is going to get Boone off as soon as Luc gives the word and not a moment sooner.

"God that's so-oh fuck, Seth—so hot, Ry," Luc pants, twisting on the spot to look over her shoulder and back at them. "Fuck, I didn't think this through—" and her voice wobbles a little, and Seth's chin lifts, chasing Luc's movements. "Next time I'm gonna make sure I can see you all properly. Or, fuck, a mirror maybe, I dunno, there, yeah, fuck, that's it Seth."

"Boone's doing so good," Ryan says, pulling her hips back just a little and then sliding in again, slow and easy, listening to Boone groan against the curve of Seth's thigh, hearing the slick wet sounds of Boone's mouth lapping her up, fucking her on her tongue. "She's gonna get Seth off so fast, and she's taking me so good, can I let her go, Luc?"

Luc moans quietly, her hands shaking on the headboard before she manages to say "Yeah, Ry, get her there for us, please," and that’s all the permission Ryan needs to run her hand down into the tangle of hair between Boone's legs, feeling how she’s hot and swollen, sticky-slick all over, and Ryan's fingers venture low enough to touch where she’s pushing into Boone, the skin tight around the latex and silicone inside her, stretched to take it, and Boone moans loudly as Ryan feels her up, before rubbing her thumb hard around her clit. 

"C'mon babe," Ryan says, fucking harder into her, starting to really feel the burn in her thighs as well, as well as the growing tension from how turned on she is herself, feeling the rough end of the dildo slip a little against her where she's so wet. 

"Ngggh, fuck," Boone moans, shaking underneath Ryan's hands and body, finally pushed beyond her ability to focus on eating Seth out, sliding forward on the bed with the force of Ryan's thrusts, her forehead pressed against Seth's quads while she pants in high, whining moans. "Ryan, harder, please," and Ryan flicks her thumbnail over Boone's clit, appreciating how wet she is, soaked through.

Luc’s whining as well, grinding down against Seth's mouth, and Seth has her hands on Luc's thighs, holding her in place, somehow staying mostly still enough to not dislodge Boone. Luc twists in place again, looking back over her shoulder, and her words are broken as she rocks in place and says, "Fuck, that's so hot, Ryan, god, Boone's just _taking it_. Seth, you should see her, you're doing so good and she's doing so good, _god_."

Ryan doesn’t need to hear much more than that, knows it’s the best opportunity she’s going to have and she finds the energy somewhere to go harder, faster, and the combination is enough to get Boone there.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Boone moans, and she shakes hard, her thighs clamping down as she convulses under Ryan. 

Ryan lets go of her, not wanting to push too hard, letting her palm slide up Boone's belly to slightly more neutral ground. She holds her until Boone feels like she’s come back to down earth, somehow still managing to stay up on her hands and knees as Ryan slides back carefully, the dildo coming free with an obscene sound as she settles onto her heels, feeling somehow almost as shaky as Boone looks. She isn't about to come herself, not quite, but it feels a lot closer than she would've expected.

"Guhh, thanks," Boone says muzzily, rolling over and out of the way, panting hard, sacked out next to Seth. 

Ryan enjoys the view for a second—Boone is sweaty and pink all over, her thighs slick and shiny-wet, her ribs and stomach rising and falling rapidly with every breath, and god, Ryan wants to just eat her up all over. 

"I think Seth's close," Luc says, her voice shakier and tight now too, and Ryan can see how close she is too, the way her hips are circling slow and tight over Seth's mouth. Seth has one hand on Luc's thigh and the other is—reaching between her own legs, actually, and Ryan’s too good a teammate to let her down there.

"I got you," she says, pitching it loud enough that she’s pretty sure Seth can hear, even if it was muffled, and she slides belly-down onto the mattress—wishes briefly that she'd stopped to ditch the dildo first, since it kind of bounces and catches in the sheets, and once she's gotten her mouth lined up properly with Seth's cunt it’s also kind of digging into hers in a way that isn't actually as fun as when she'd been fucking Boone with it. 

But those are small details, and it doesn't really hurt, not noticeably, not when she has Seth hot and wet under her mouth, thighs clamping down around Ryan's shoulders as she leans in to eat her out in turn. 

It's amazing every time she gets to do this, Ryan thinks; Seth spends so much time looking polished and careful and together, and the way she falls apart when you touch her just right feels like a revelation, like being invited into some secret society, like something Ryan doesn't even have the words for. It feels momentous, to know that Seth wants this, wants them; that she'll let them see all of her, even the parts she tries to hide. 

And Seth is as close to the edge as Ryan had guessed, shivering right on that precipice, and it doesn't take long at all until she’s shaking hard under Ryan, tremors wracking her body as she tenses and tenses and tenses some more, wound up so fucking tight, before Ryan manages to add just the right counterweight and Seth shudders in release as it hits her all at once, going limp.

Going limp all over, it seems like, if the instinctive protesting whine from Luc is any indication. 

"Fuck, sorry, sorry," Seth says, her voice hoarse and wrecked, and as Luc climbs off her Ryan can see that her face is soaked too, shiny wet around her mouth, sweat and slick glistening on her cheeks, her forehead, catching the light in her eyelashes even, and fuck, Ryan goes hot all over at that.

"Hey," Seth protests gently, "I could still—you just have to give me a second, I was gonna get you, Luc."

Luc reaches over and squeezes Seth's hand, grinning shakily at her, "It's fine, I figured you needed a breather. You could help Ryan out in a minute maybe?"

"I wouldn't say no," Ryan agrees, and knee-walks closer to Luc, reaching out to brush her hair back behind her ears, where it’s come loose and wild, falling out of the carefully arranged bun she defaults to wearing it in. "What about you though, PL? Sounded like you were close." 

Ryan is intimately familiar with getting Luc off by now, and it’s a joy and a privilege every time.

"Uh, well," Luc says, unaccountably shy all of a sudden, which is wild considering where they are and what they’re doing. She leans over top of Seth—Seth reaches up to catch her nipple in her teeth and tugs gently, and Luc makes a hot noise that Ryan definitely wants to hear again—and then Luc is detaching Seth carefully, running her thumb over Seth's lips and making soft promises for later that were apparently just for Seth's ears, before turning back to Ryan and holding out another condom. "Kinda want you to fuck me, too, Ry," Luc says, and god, Ryan is so fucking on board for that.

She grabs it from Luc, peels the first one off her dick and switches it out, and before she can even ask for it Boone has the lube in one hand and is running her palm lightly over the dildo, pressing it in hard enough that Ryan can feel herself throb at the pressure. She isn't going to last a whole lot longer herself, she thinks ruefully. 

"How do you want this?" she asks Luc, kneeling up and willing to be directed.

"I think I’ll—" Luc starts to say, and then she seems to change her mind. "No, I wanna ride you, actually."

"Fuck, yeah," Ryan says, inhaling sharply, and then all four of them have to shuffle around, shifting until Ryan has enough space to stretch out, a few pillows behind her head and Boone and Seth cuddling right beside her, both watching keenly.

Luc waits, with barely leashed patience, and only gets about halfway through the sentence "You good?" before taking Ryan's jerky nod as an answer and just climbing right on top of her.

She twists in place, knees either side of Ryan's waist, and reaches back to guide the dildo inside, no hesitation, no waiting, just sinking right down until her weight is all on Ryan, spread out from her hips and her thighs and focusing on one diamond-hard brilliant point where the base of the dildo’s rubbing against Ryan's clit with every minute shift of Luc's body.

Ryan lies there and tries to remind herself to breathe, to stay in the moment and enjoy it instead of letting her brain splinter into helpless over-heated shards, wrecked by how good this all is and how great she feels and how mind-bendingly hot this whole afternoon has been. And god, having Luc above her, starting to shift, raising up and sinking down again, her quads working, abs clenching, breasts moving—

Ryan wants to somehow wrap this moment up forever so she can keep it for always, wants to jealously clutch it to herself and to simultaneously get Seth and Boone right back in there, so they can see everything she’s seeing, feel everything she does. She reaches out blindly, flailing around, and Boone takes her hand, squeezes her fingers tight and says, "It's okay, Ry, you've got this."

"I don't know if I do," Ryan says honestly, thrusting up, her hips moving helplessly in rhythm with Luc, and honestly if doing hip thrusts in the gym would get her more of this then god, yes, she'll do them all day long. "Fuck, fuuuck, Luc, feels good."

Luc laughs, short and breathy and high, getting out about half a syllable at a time, and she doesn't, can't stop moving, it seems like. "Feels good for you? Fuck, Ryan, you feel so good in me, want your fingers and your tongue and your dick, all the time, god."

Ryan feels like her face is on fire, or maybe that’s her whole body, burning up at how good it is. She can feel herself sweating and shaking, trembling with how close she is, how much work she's been doing, Seth's taste still fresh in her mouth, and Luc's knees digging into her sides, like she’s trying to give her bruises. She rocks up into Luc, glorying in the sounds that she’s making, the low appreciative noises from Boone and Seth beside them, drinking in the way that Luc moves on top of her, all firm muscle and curves and pale skin and dark ink. Ryan reaches up, traces the roman numerals on Luc's forearm with her thumbnail, gasping a little as Luc grinds down on her.

"You gonna come with me whenever I get one of these," she asks, the words coming from somewhere deep inside, and she's been half thinking it for a while but hadn't put it together in all that time, and abruptly Ryan finds that her desire to get inked up has shifted from an idle fantasy, a nice marker of her queerness to something she actively, deeply wants. Needs, maybe. And of course she wants her girls there to hold her hand, especially since Luc already knows what it’s like, and so does Boone, even though her one tattoo is small and mostly hidden and she likes to pretend like she doesn't actually have one to most people. Ryan isn't most people, though; Ryan has seen and touched every part of Boone's skin, has been inside and around her for too long to have missed it. And she wants that, something like that too.

"Yeah?" Luc says, grinning broadly at her. "You bet I will." She rocks forward, breath catching. "Maybe I'll get my nipples pierced at the same time," and she cups her breasts in her hands, lifting them, thumbing at the hard peaks of her nipples, and Ryan imagines silver bars there, cool and hard against her tongue when she takes them in her mouth, and just about comes on the spot. 

"Oh that's a yes, huh," Luc says, sounding a little too amused; Ryan is clearly not working hard enough if Luc can tease her that easily, that directly. "Good to know."

"You are a menace," Ryan says, and reaches up to grab Luc's hips, pulling her down a little faster than she'd been moving, and Ryan arches up under her, tries to fuck her harder, driving into Luc's body, pushing herself past the urge to take even a second longer to wait or to catch her breath and refocus.

Luc's face twists and she gasps, letting Ryan move her around, going with it, not so much passive as permissive, letting Ryan take control of their movements, of the moment, of everything that’s happening. 

"Come on, Luc, you know you want it," Ryan grits out, and she holds Luc in place as she sits up, her abs protesting the whole way, but she gets there, shifting around until Luc’s in her lap, thighs spread wide over hers, and Ryan is only inches away from her, just a little below—it's so unfair that Luc is taller than her, too, and how is Ryan the shortest one of them, why are her girlfriends all fucking Amazons? 

"Hi," Luc says breathlessly, and then her arms are around Ryan, hands moving over her back, fingers splayed wide, fingertips tracing over the sensitve ticklish skin on her sides, making Ryan gasp.

Two can play at that game, and Ryan is ideally situated for it; she ducks her head and lays a line of biting kisses along the top of Luc's breasts, leaving red and white marks on the soft skin. She cups Luc's breasts in her hands, enjoying the excuse to touch her more, to have all that skin pressed up against hers. And she realizes after a moment that she can probably—Luc gasps much louder as Ryan lifts one hand and gets her mouth on Luc's nipple, sucking hard on the sensitive flesh, flicking her tongue over the tip and making her whine. 

"Fuck, oh, can you please—" Luc says, "I'm so close Ryan, _fuck_ me." 

It’s harder to move the way they’re sitting then, harder for Ryan to roll her hips and thrust up into Luc, but she manages, mostly, and Luc rocks down, taking her to the hilt, her own hand dropping into her lap as she strokes herself, rubbing hard circles just above her clit, hitching breaths and broken moans as she gets closer.

Ryan tugs at her nipple with her teeth, just enough threat to keep it exciting, but not enough to actually hurt her, pulling the flesh taut as she drops her hand on top of Luc's, fingers sliding over slippery wet skin as Luc’s moans echo across the room. 

Ryan lets her mouth fall open, lets go of her breast, and says, urgently, "Let me—" and pushes Luc's fingers out of the way, setting Luc's hand back down onto Ryan's thigh for balance. 

She runs her fingertips down along Luc's pussy, pushing back to where she’s stretched around the dildo, wet hot skin pulled tight, and Ryan’s fingers are slipping, everything is so wet, and she isn't sure anymore if it’s lube or Luc or the way that Ryan’s so wet as well, her thighs chafing a little as they keep moving with each other, and Ryan slides her hand back up to find Luc's clit, rubbing hard.

"Fuck, fuck," Luc chants, half under her breath, in time with Ryan’s hands, and more urgently, "FUCK" and she jerks, convulses under Ryan in a couple of short, sharp shocks, hitching forward and gasping. Ryan presses down harder and Luc yells and leans forward and bites Ryan's shoulder, hard, shaking to pieces as she comes. 

Ryan knows Luc well enough by now to know when to leave well enough alone, so she draws her hand back and waits for Luc to ride out to, to let her know if she needs her to move or whatever else. 

Luc rolls off her shakily, landing heavily on Boone's hip, still trembling with the aftershocks, like she’s hardly aware which end is even up.

"Okay there, babe?" Ryan asks, suddenly worried she'd broken her, or gone too far, or done something—but Luc flails a hand out in her direction and slurs "I'm good, fuuuuuck, Ryan," her voice gone all careless French and loose, and Ryan sags back in relief and grins. 

She’s proud, she finds, examining her own feelings in that initial moment; proud of getting Luc there, proud of getting Boone and Seth off as well, proud of reducing Luc to whimpers and monosyllables, and if she’s kind of going to have to jerk herself off in a second if no one else steps up because it feels like her whole body is vibrating with needing something more now, well, that’s fine, really. She's earned this orgasm.

She tugs one of the buckles around her thigh undone and just shoves her fingers under the dildo, feeling the underside of it slippery where it nudges up against her skin, her thumbnail catching for a second on the button on the side that would turn on the vibrator, if any of them had wanted to wait and charge it. But Ryan isn't going to need much of anything to get there herself, she's been so turned on for so long now, and she’s easy for any of this at the worst of times, let alone now, when it’s been possibly the hottest thing that’s ever happened in her life. God, she’s so lucky.

She makes a low satisfied sound and relaxes into it, rolling her hips as she rubs her fingertips in slow circles, pushing hard into it, even though it makes her jolt every time, her nerves too close to the surface and oversensitive already, her thighs shaking.

"Wait, Ryan," Boone says indignantly, "Let us—"

"Catch up quick," Ryan says, and doesn't stop touching herself. 

Boone growls low in her throat and pounces, wrapping her fingers around Ryan's wrist and holding her still. 

"Ry, we've got you," she says, determined like she's trying to take a puck off Ryan and not like she’s actually doing her any favors, which is obviously ridiculous. 

"You're so stubborn," Seth says, unbuckling the other side of the harness, and Ryan’s breathless at this hypocrisy, and then her breath is stolen even more comprehensively as Luc wriggles around Seth to hover over Ryan's lap, kneeling up, looking down at her. 

"You think we didn't notice how you got everyone else off first?" Luc demands. "That was fucking stupid hot, and now it's your turn."

"This was supposed to be about you," Ryan says weakly, but she isn't self-defeating enough to turn down any one of them, let alone all three of them, and Luc had been right, having everyone's regard on her is electrifying and amazing and a little frightening all at the same time. They’re so—determined. 

"And it was," Luc says calmly, "and now it's about you," and she squirms around, stretches out so her legs are hanging off the end of the mattress and licks into Ryan, her tongue swooping from her clit down to her pussy, tasting her, fucking her. 

Ryan lets her head fall back onto the mattress and moans, feels her hips come up as she tried to grind against Luc's face, against Boone and Seth's hands, holding her steady, holding her in place.

"Fuck," Luc says hoarsely, "you're so wet, god, I wanna fuck you like this," and she runs her finger along Ryan's folds, slick and easy, before sucking her finger clean like it's a fucking lollipop, and Ryan’s pretty sure that any second now her head is going to explode with how overheated and turned on she is. 

"So good," Luc mumbles hoarsely, and she bends her head again and works on eating Ryan out, sending her higher with every swipe of her tongue and flick of her fingers, until Ryan _yells_ and comes, shaking against Luc's mouth, trying to push forward for more and pull away because it's all too much.

"You wanna go again?" Seth asks, cupping her breast, pinching gently and making Ryan's hips jerk again, overwhelmed and into it. 

"Yes," Ryan gasps, grasping after it, feeling like what she needs is so close, and then Seth's fingers are pushing Luc's mouth away, and Seth is just rubbing her, steady and utilitarian and utterly relentless, and Ryan lasts about twenty seconds before coming again, shaking with it, her knees twitching and toes curling. 

Seth doesn't need a memo to know what to do then, she keeps going, even as Ryan jerks away from her fingers, whimpering "more, please," even as her body flinches away from touch. The next one hits her almost immediately, and she knows she'll be feeling it later, the strain on her muscles as they all lock up and her back arches, wetness flooding between her thighs as she shudders her way through it before Seth finally takes mercy on her and pulls back.

"Fuck," Ryan says softly, not sure she’s even still on the same plane. That had been… so much. 

"That looked amazing but kind of, uh, painful," Boone says, stroking her fingertips along Ryan's biceps, soothing and repetitive. "I can't believe how hot it is to watch you do that," and she could've been talking to any one of them, which was what made it even better. 

"It's good," Ryan mumbles, feeling like she’s made of cotton wool and also like she could sleep for a week, maybe. "Dildo's fun too, someone better fuck me with it." She pauses to think that over for a second. "Tomorrow, though, I'm kind of—god, I need food."

Luc muffles a giggle into the side of Ryan's thigh and then sits up, petting her hip affectionately. "I think we can feed you after all of this, yeah." She stretches, shaking her wrists out, and Ryan lies boneless on the mattress underneath her and just enjoys the way that makes everything move. Sex is fun, but she could just look at Luc and Seth and Boone forever too, and that's a pleasure all by itself. 

"God, can we order pizza?" Boone says, looking a little too excited about that. "I'm exhausted."

"I'd like to thank Luc for planning this on a day we don't have a game," Ryan says dryly, and Seth just adds, "Word," and reaches over top of Boone to fist bump her. 

"I'm smart like that," Luc agrees, sitting cross-legged and entirely smug, looking them over. 

"PLD, sex boss," Ryan agrees, and Luc smirks at her some more and says, "Ooh, now there's a Halloween idea for next year," and Ryan opens her mouth to argue, then makes the mistake of imagining that, and shuts it again in a hurry before she embarrasses herself by squeaking. 

Yeah, that would be—hot. And probably they wouldn't even make it out of the apartment, and god help anyone who tried to trick or treat. 

Ryan stretches a little, rolling her head, feeling the pull in her neck, and thinks about that some more. The four of them, bundled up together in Seth's apartment, dressed up for Halloween or not, and it sounds so good that she’s already looking forward to it. And that's—almost nine months away still, she reminds herself; so much could happen before then, and yet, she's profoundly confident they can make it. 

And as much fun as the virtually nonstop sex-athon they've been indulging in for the last few weeks is, the fact that Ryan has every confidence they'll still be working after a year is even better, the kind of certainty and depth of relationship that she's never even realized she wanted until now.

"Fuck, I love you guys," Ryan says, realizing that it is in fact the absolute truth, and Seth leans over to brush a kiss on her lips and grins at her and says, "Ryan, bud, we know."

"You have seen Star Wars too many times," Boone protests, but then she kisses Seth, and then Ryan, and adds, "but also, what she said."

"That _is_ what she said," Luc adds, "and also, why is no one kissing me?"

"You're too far away," Ryan grumbles, and Luc remedies the situation, and then they have to keep exchanging kisses all around until things feel vaguely even, and all up, Ryan is very happy with her life. 

“Let’s go Kelpies,” she says, grinning helplessly at them all, at the way that works for them on every level, and then Boone echoes it, and adds, “To get _lunch_ ,” and they all laugh and do just that, and honestly, Ryan couldn’t be any happier.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, the One Where They Tie Luc Up is going to have to feature in another chapter, but this seems like more than enough pwp to be going on with right now, so. :D


End file.
